


Oops, Found a Heating Error

by TurtleChix



Category: ErrorTale - Fandom, Love in the Strings, Undertale
Genre: Error is more sensitive than people assume, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moments of Haphephobia, Overcoming fears, Pistanthrophobia is likely going to be in here too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix
Summary: Oops, looks like the AU Error teleported into to 'deal' with has decided to bite him in the pelvis with a long overdo rut. Just his luck right? Least his issues with being touched is somewhat keeping him sane... well as sane as a Destroyer of worlds can be.Lets see what happens shall we?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I feel that this is needing to be explained in a sense. Cause I feel that this wil coincide with Errors fear of being touched aka Haphephobia *due to his job* =>
> 
> Pistanthrophobia - the fear of trusting people due to bad experiences.
> 
> I just felt it made sense even if it is not canon to the usual Error, and would explain why along with the fear of being touched why he has a hard time letting people in too. I also decided that during his rut he will be free from the voices that he hears in his head. 
> 
> Maybe if you guys like the story I will put some of the things said in comments in as things that are said to him. Just calrify if you do not mind or not if I do so. 
> 
> Anyways without further ado on with the story!

Error had his sockets closed as he laid in the snowy area of the underground, that had long since been abandoned by the monsters whom had got freedom from their cavernous prison. He normally would have destroyed the au by now, whatever it is, and have left to his anti void. If it were not for one little problem.

“D-Damn this f-f-fucking rut.” he grumbles as the snow had barely helped to cool him off. He had not had one since he had became a outcode. He had thought that he would likely never have to deal with them anymore. Turns out he was wrong. 

“Has t-to be the this gl-glitch au that j-just spawned. Once this we-wears off I’m goi-going to destroy it.” he vowed to himself wanting nothing more for this to end. Opening his sockets staring up watching the magic induced snowfall from above. 

He knew that there was a way for him to get it over with faster. But that meant he’d have to go find someone and he could not afford to let that happen. Especially with his issues with being touched. He moved his arm draping it over his sockets giving out a disgruntled growel. 

It was not like he had a plan for this. Sure he should have thought about having a plan on the off chance something like this did happen. But how was he to know. Not like he could just tie someone up so he can satisfy himself and make it… end.

He sat up sat up staring at his hand. A blush ravaged his face, the more he thought on the random idea that popped into his head. He let out a glitchy chuckle as he shook his head. He ** _hated_ ** that the idea sounded so appealing. Did not even know if it would work, let alone the fact that this was something he _ never _ thought he’d stoop down too.

“Hehe. W-well desperate times ca-call for des-desperate measures. Already s-seen as a vi-villain may as w-well not m-mentally dwell on this. N-not like I am g-going to keep wha-whatever glitch I find ar-around afterwards.” He reasoned with himself giving into the idea. At least until it proved to be not as helpful as he is thinking it will be.

He opened a portal for him to move through to a location on the surface and jumped through, instantly regretting it when he emerged on the other side. Biting back a shout his eyes shut tightly unable to see where he had come out. Instead he was groaning in discomfort his magic spiking to higher levels. He took in deep breaths to try and calm himself.

He needed to be more careful. He couldn’t afford to lose control of himself in his current state. He may not have going into a haze before he became what he is now, but he had heard of cases especially in au’s where glitches have high lv that there was a chance a person could go into a haze. 

Sometime that haze causing a personality to take hold completely changing someone with little to no way to revert it. Unless you were lucky and had that damn rainbow prick in your corner and the annoying hippie dream weaver. The third one that goes by Blue or something also being of assistance too. 

While he was sure Blue and Dream would want to at least try and help him if he was in that state, due to their core nature no matter how foolish it was. He was sure that fucking squid would not want to help. In fact would probably laugh saying it served him right for destroying so many au’s and leave him to suffer.

In fact, he was sure he was probably watching laughing his metaphorical ass off at his suffering. He growled before opening his eye sockets to find himself staring up at the night sky. Turning his head he realized he had seemed to pop out in a meadow area of sorts outside of any signs of civilisation. 

“W-well that is just g-great.” he huffed out. It would be harder to find someone to try and capture to ‘relieve’ himself of his current torment. Then again perhaps it was a good thing. If he could find a camp someplace or a cabin he could be lucky and find someone there. Which prevent suspicion as to his motives and lower the risks of someone trying to grab ahold of him.

He closed his sockets again grunting where he laid, trying to focus his magic and stretch it to try and locate a soul of a person. He did not care right now if they were human or monster. He just needed someone… ** _something_ ** to be able to feel somewhat comfortable in his own bones again.

He shifted standing up, gaze focused in the direction he had felt coming somewhere northeast. There were two souls, both seemed to be humans. One while seemingly strange from what he was picking up, was also one that had signs that it would be easier to handle over the other soul. That was cold and dark that held murderous intent against the soul that had its host becoming his selected target.

His expression darkened as his grin widened. “W-well least t-the human w-will see that t-trying to fight a-against me would be p-pointless. Make it ea-easier for me.” he muttered to himself as he moved as quickly as his body would allow, until he came to a cave where the souls of said humans were located.

Seeings as he was a mostly dark colored outcode he snuck in, confident that he would not be spotted as he settled himself into a location to assess the situation. He involuntarily shivered when the human with the corrupt soul, a male by the looks of it, had the human female pinned laughing with morbid glee. 

“This is all your fault you know, you could have come back without resisting. I will just have to tell mother and father that you had disappeared… hehe you know after making you suffer.” He frowned seeing the girl drop her head seeming to accept her fate not saying anything. He shook his head. And people said he was the evil one. 

Sure he destroyed au’s but at least he did not let the lv get to his head and start to enjoy it. Corrupt as he was and what he was about to do to the young woman that he was about to collect. Maybe he will let her see something good before he kills her. 

He may be the destroyer of worlds but he did feel a very _ very _ tiny bit of sympathy for her. Since what he was going to was probably going to make her night even worse. Outertale would be nice maybe. Or someplace else that he does not go to often. He will think about it later. Right now he needs to step in before the idiot ends up killing whom he needs to regain some form of stablitation

  
  
  
  
  


And perhaps also with ending the life of the fool will help him gain some confidence for what he reluctantly push back his fear of touch for what he currently needs. 

* * *

“I have had a lot of time to think about the punishment to give you, pity that I will not be able to do the majority of them. You deserve this you know? You were never meant to be born. And seems you never really understood your place.” She did not dare to look up. She knew it would piss him off but she did not care. Not anymore if she was going to die. At the end of the things he wants to do.

‘There is nothing I can do. I can’t escape or run anymore, and we are far enough from the city that nobody will be able to stop him. Nobody would even bat an eye if I disappear. It’s hopeless… _ hopeless _.’ tears form in her eyes. She yelps when she is yanked by her hair to look up at her executioner, her tormentor and main source of her nightmares.

‘It’s pointless to even try to resist… but.. Why… why do I deep down still.. Still hope that something will happen. That I will be spared.’ Tears roll down her cheeks, as she wondered how even in what is likely to soon be her death that she still was able to hold to a small fleeting hope that a miracle would happen.

“Hehe He-hey ** _buddy_ ** don’t ya kn-kn-know that is **no** way to tr-treat a sibling. Hu-hu-humans are su-su-such assholes sometimes. Hehe Like I ha-have room to talk.” a stuttering static yet deep almost bearish baritone voice echoed in the cave startling her… estranged brother, and herself slightly as well. Her startlement did not last long as hope grew within her as she became filled with relief. 

‘It sounds like a monster, I should not jump to the hope everything will run smoothly. My brother has more than enough murderous intent to dust them I can’t let them get hurt even if they are trying to help.’ She thought to herself, completely unaware of the fate planned by the monster in question happened upon her and the situation she was in as she sucked in a sharp breath of air, making out an outline of the monster’s likely location.  
  
“Be careful he is armed don’t underestimate him or you’ll get-” Yelping in pain as she got smacked across the face she trembled under the murderous gaze her brother had given her before he shoved her to the ground causing her to land awkwardly on her side sucking in a gasp of pain.

“You never seem to learn or grasp your situation do you? I’ll deal with your insolence after I handle the interruption.” she looked up at him, fear in her eyes before she noticed while he was distracted the monster seemed to activating their magic. Strings? Feeling the fear melt as hope and determination to keep him distracted filled her as spat at her brother’s general direction. Pleased she got him in his face.

“I-I don’t care what you think. You made it clear years ago despite blood we are not family. And if a chance, a single god damn hope giving chance comes to make it so I never have to suffer that way by you or our parents ever again comes my way. I am going to take it.” She exclaimed moments before the strings shoot out. 

Though the target seemed to be not who she expected. As she was hoisted up over the confused and pissed man before her. She was wrapped up completely in string as held in the arms of the monster whom had her practically cocooned up with the exception of her face. 

A low growl came from the monster, whom held onto her closely a heat seeming to radiate from him and through the magic strings. Likely directed towards the person whom was hurting her. Blinking she looked up and made out with the limited light available he was a skeleton of some sort.

Despite the fact you felt like you were wrapped up like a mummy, or a moth of some sort she felt calm. A small voice in the back of her mind however was saying that she had gone from the frying pan and into the fire. 

‘But… that is not possible. Monsters would not hurt someone deliberately without a cause. A reason to. Either to protect themselves or others they see fit to protect. It’s odd though. I thought there were no skeleton type monsters. Maybe he was hiding and did not feel humans would accept him because of his appearance?’ 

“N-now that the human I ** _don’t_ ** want hurt is safe, hehe well s-safer for the m-moment. I do not have to h-hold back my a-attack. Hope you b-burn in **H E L L** . And don’t worry, I’ll be there to **join** you eventually.” … Okay maybe she should- holy shit what is that skull thing!?

She watched as adrenaline spiked through her when the skull sent out a beam of light, eradicating the legs of the now screaming and crippled man before her. Her mouth going slightly dry eyes widening as what looks to be a blackened orange soul appearing from his chest as he was slammed into the cave ceiling and red bones seeming to appear tearing his body apart. 

Another blast from the blaster taking place making it so the very fabric of his being seeming being erased from existence. The corrupted blackish orange heart shattering. Only proof him ever being there is the small puddle of blood where he once was. 

Despite it all being over, she was unable to stomach it she turned her face into the jacket of whom was holding her. The stress of everything that had happened in so few hours finally getting to her as she loses consciousness. Everything fading to black.

* * *

Error panicked slightly when he felt his jacket shift causing him to suck in a breath of air looking down at the human in his arms. He was on the verge of having a meltdown when he noticed she looked to be. “D-did she seriously p-pass out?” he mutters to himself in disbelief as he forced his panic down.

It was probably the first time she saw someone die, even if she hated the person he killed she probably was not expecting him to do that. Frowning his sighed as he turned walking out of the cave, thinking about what he was going to do. He should find someplace better than a cave. Well, better than a cave alone.

“H-hehe. Wonder if killing th-that twirp was e-enough to make it easier to tr-travel through portals.” he muttered looking skyward. If it did help he could just teleport to the skeleton brother’s of this worlds home. After all before the rut hit him the underground was practically abandoned. That means there would be no… interferences.

Would be better, and he does not feel like traveling through the forest hotland and waterfall to get there. Especially ** _hotland_ **. Adjusting his hold on the human he makes a portal to jump through. Swallowing he stares looking at it apprehensively, unable to forget how it felt the last time. 

“It… it wi-will be fine. Used u-up some magic so this sh-should not overwhelm me so m-much.” He spoke out loud to nobody in particular. He then growled frustrated as he shook his head. He was not going to start being afraid of walking through something he uses to get around. 

With this thought, this desire to not have another fear driving him he pushes himself forward. Walking through the portal into the underground area of Snowdin district. Grunting from the headache that formed he let out a shaky groan. 

“F-fuck. Damn it.” he exclaimed as he fell forward, subconsciously trying to make sure the human would not get crushed beneath him as he was going down. Panting, he looked down silently relieved that she seemed like she was okay. Magic sweat droplets formed on his skull as he dipped his head slightly sockets closed and let out a distressed whine.

“D-damn it I hate this. I h-hate it so much.” he grumbled as shame shot through him with how vulnerable he currently is. How easy it would be for someone to attack him, to touch him. He let out a bitter laugh shaking his head. Reopening his sockets he looked at the human’s face his eye lights dilating slightly.

They look so… peaceful. He shook himself shifting so he can get up. He just needed to-

“....... T-THE FUCK!? WH-WHERE IS THE DAMN HO-HOUSE?!” Error exclaimed in shock, seeing no signs of the skeleton brother’s house let alone signs of it having ever existed. He felt himself tense up. This.. was not right. There should be a house here, even if this were a au where the Sans and Papyrus were swapped there was usually a house and shed here.

A glitchy groan came from him as he rubbed his temples pulling his glasses from his pocket and putting them on his skull, using his threads to secure them into place so while he is walking with the human he… _ rescued _… he would not trip and drop them to their death. Though in all intents and purposes they may as well have a fate worse than death.

Pushing those thoughts aside he picked up the human, holding her as close as he could stand to let the by product heat from his rut to keep her warm as headed towards the ruins. Knowing that there at least there would be warmth and be able to keep this human alive for as long as he needed her. He hopes deep down that he did not get too attached to her through the time this accursed rut forces him to do so.

  
  
  
  


Because he knows he could not bring himself to harm her or her world if he does.


	2. Chapter 2

Error counted his blessings that the ruins door was still open. He had been in timelines where after everyone had mostly left the underground and with the house and shed in Snowdin missing the Toriel of this universe’s home is a close second for temporary comfortable living. Knowing that monsters have left most of their furnishings down here after the humans gave the monsters population free stuff that was brand spankin new. Least usually there was a high chance for that, he could be wrong and if he was he would just have to figure something out.

“... M-Maybe the S-Sans of this u-universe decided t-to move his h-home to the surface? N-not the fi-first time it h-happened… Not t-that it m-matters.” He shook his head as he walked ing, flicking a string that he removed from the cocoon he wrapped around the human shutting the doors and made them inaccessible. He did not need any nosy monsters or humans investigating things, and if there are any on this side of the ruins he will handle them. Hopefully while the human he has with him is asleep.

He froze in front of the steps that led to the upstairs and groaned. “G-Great my in-insincts are in a fucking n-nesting mindset. W-Wonderful.” no sooner had he said that he began to wonder how he was able to keep his hands to himself then. Perhaps his phobia he suffers from is strong enough to keep himself from acting out on those instincts? With a disgruntled huff he moved forward walking up the stairs and looked around. 

It seems that his hunch was partly right. Things like the chairs and tables were still here. Means that maybe stuff in the bedroom area is still here too. The items that were for decoration and stuff was gone though. Things of sentimental value may also be gone. Not that that mattered to him seeings as it was not his stuff. But stuff in the kitchen may be gone and if he wants the human to survive for as long as his rut is going to last, how ever long that will be since he has not had one for a long time, he will need food and things to cook said food with.

“L-Lets just g-get her to a b-bed. Then I c-can satisfy t-the damn _ urge _ th-that I have b-bubbling up. B-better deal with it wh-while I am in con-control of myself ve-verses later when I’m n-not if s-something happens.” He reasoned aloud to himself, not quite used to the fact the voices in his head are abnormally silent. 

‘Hey if there is only one good thing from this damn rut least it gives me silence for once.’ he thought a mildly amused smirk coming to his face before he forced it away as he made his way towards the bedrooms. Nudging open the door for Toriel’s room he looked inside.

He felt relieved when he saw there was a bed, and it seemed that the desk and dresser as well were still there. The bed however was bare and it was likely there were no clothes or other things that the Toriel from her would have found useful or valuable. 

He set the human down on the chair gently so not to cause her to stur and turned setting his focus onto the bed. Humming he rubbed at his chin. He was not like Ink. Not in the slightest but he did find that his strings could be used for more than just tying abominations up or using them for puppets… or eradicating things. 

He can use them to make dolls too, usually to scout out au’s. It is how he is able to watch on of his ah… favorite au’s once he found out how to set the sight link to a tv verses it feeling like he was actually there in many places at once.

Perhaps… he could use the strings to make bedding, and get enough strings stock piled he could make stuffing for pillows too. He will just have to save the blanket for last and use it from the string that is cocooned around... the human. 

He glanced to the human feeling a little wary, they were already restrained from the other human’s actions. So he would not have to worry immediately about them trying to touch him or doing something dumb but… it would not do him any favors in the long run. Especially after she is informed of the fact that the only reason he saved her was so the rut he is suffering from ends faster.

It was quite the problem. There was no way of knowing even if she was free she would allow him to touch her in such a way willingly, but if she did on the unrealistic chance she does allow him to she would want to reciprocate the touches. So he would have to tell her that she can’t move and that is like asking a Jerry to leave someone alone.

He frowned. He can’t really trust her in any scenario. Not fully. But if he makes it so she will feel as safe and comfortable as possible maybe… she would be able to trust him? Even if it was only temporary. With his mind made up, he took his glasses off setting them on the desk as he got to work.

  
  


  
  
  
  


Hoping that his plans do not turn around and bite him in his metaphorical ass as usual.

* * *

Warmth, security, comfort. 

Those things are so fleeting and easily taken for granted. Sighing softly she curled into the comfort of the bed reluctant to wake up just yet. She had not felt like this in her bed before, maybe the apartment complex had started using monster brand cleaner or something? The stuff was a hell of a lot cheaper than standard human products and smelled better too.

Grumbling grumpily realizing her mind was not cooperating with her she allowed her eyes to partly open to freeze noticing that the comforter that was over her was not hers, the blue color reminding her of the strings that she recalled seeing from the dream, or what she thought was a dream. Now she was not so sure it was her eyes wide in mild alarm as more of the previous night came to her a chill traveling up her spine. She soon realized that she was no longer in the cocoon, and the restraints that her brother had put on her was gone.

It honestly confused her, she remembered clearly that the monster had killed her asshole of a sibling, but why would he make it so she was not restrained? Why put her in a bed that was… comfortable and leave her alone while waiting for her to wake up?

“... I-I suppose the only way to know if to ask him.” she spoke aloud to herself as she moved getting out of the bed. She turned and remade the bed, unable to keep herself from admiring the shades of blue and the softness quality that they seem to have. A part of her mind filled with giddy wonder at the realization that he had made these with his magic. It was..

“Amazing.” she said smiling before she shook her head. No. This was not the time to admire someone that had killed a person, even if said person deserved it and likely would have killed her. He is a dangerous being and until she knows why he has spared her she can’t let herself be swept up in admiration from the things he can do that is not murdery.

With this in mind she turned and made her way over to the door out of this room cautiously, opening the door and peeked outside looking around. ‘Huh… either he is a minimalist or he is staying in an abandoned underground home… the second one seems more likely though due to the bedding being made from his magic.’ 

She sucked in a breath, hoping that if he was here somewhere she could have a civilized conversation with him, and walked out of the room and down the hallway. She heard a stuttery static grumble coming from further in the house. She was unable to hear everything from where she was but it sounded like it was about food. 

‘Okay, so he is in the kitchen. Right. Just… need to go to where he is.. And.. talk. That is simple. Talking is just a normal thing. Nothing bad came from a simple conversation.’ She thought to herself to try and encourage herself to keep going. It did not really help as she noticed she was frozen in place and with a glance to her hands saw they were shaking.

‘Ugh stop it! If he wanted to hurt me he would have done it by now.’ She scolded herself forcing herself to walk forward towards the kitchen, not allowing herself to think of anything that would make her go back to the room she woke up in. 

Standing in the entrance to the kitchen she saw a perplexing scenario. The skeleton monster was trying to get the oven that was in the kitchen to turn on. With what looked like uncooked pies… no quiches, that likely are to be put into the oven. He seemed to be wearing an apron made from his magic much like the bedding in the room was. It having messy splotches on it. 

‘.... Is this really the same monster that killed someone? He seems harmless.’ She thought whatever fear she was having mostly evaporated as her body relaxed while she observed what was taking place before stepping back into the dining living room hybrid space. ‘It would be best I say something not from behind him so he is not spooked.. On the off chance that he is the type to react with magic attack first and ask questions later.’

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“U-um… hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of Error? You think the longer he is in his rut the higher chance he will will be likely to subcum to his instincts? Or your satisfied with the skeletal dork that can't seem to get a oven turned on?
> 
> Either way, this is going to be a blast no matter what happens.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to rosedarkfire for looking over the chapter. Rose is a saint. =w=

Error went ramrod straight where he stood in front of the stove. Mission to try and figure out how to turn the blasted thing on forgotten just by hearing the voice of the human that he had been letting sleep. Who he had been trying to make it so when she wakes up she will be able to feel comfortable and provided for… Least enough when he drops the bombshell he has a better shot at her agreeing to it.

'Hopefully monsters have been on the surface long enough that I do not have to explain about heats and ruts. Hell, if she does know of them if I am lucky I can blame my earlier hostility on that. And I won't have to tell her about what it is I do. Least until afterwards when it is time to erase her and her universe...

Maybe I could hold off on that. On the off chance this strikes again she would be of better use alive than dead. No.. no I am not going to let that thought process continue. If I allow her to live and visit her I'll get attached. I can't get attached to her. Or anyone else for that matter. I just need to focus on dealing with this rut and nothing else.' He thought sternly to himself as he fought down the swirling storm of mild panic growing inside himself.

He took a deep breath in before slowly letting it out. He's got this, no need to panic. He has thought about what he was going to say in both answering any questions she may have and what he needs to say to get what he needed. Maybe slightly manipulative if she is reluctant, but he will do it if he has to in order to prevent his mind snapping worse than when he became an outcode.

In all honesty, if he went into a haze the likelihood that he would become someone worse than Killer or Fresh is very high. Though there was a minor chance the haze would make him.. nicer like a Swap Sans. He did not think it was the more likely of outcomes. So if he has to be manipulative in order to spare her from something like that and make this experience as pleasant as he could be. Regardless of her having to put up with some restrictions.

That and he really does not want to turn into someone mentally like Fresh or Killer or a combination of the two. Especially, with the risk of possibly not being able to revert back without outside help if they can even reach him in that mindset.

“O-o you’re a-ah.. up? J-just take a s-seat I'm a-almost done pr-preparing the oven f-for the quich-hes.” He spoke not even turning around to see if she was watching him or not. His frustration was returning as he struggled to get the blasted thing to turn on.

“..... If I may intervene it looks like it is not plugged in. So it means who lived here probably used fire magic over using it.It seems for a while it was being to be used was more so for decoration?” He jumped backing up slightly looking at the human who entered his bubble, before forcing himself to relax. Noticing that she was keeping a respectable distance from him before looking to where the plug outlet was and facepalmed groaning slightly.

“D-d-damn it! How c-could I miss s-something so obvious.” He grumbled his cheekbones flushing slightly from embarrassment. He registered her letting out a soft giggle causing him to glance over to her and feel himself be surprised that she was smiling at him. Her expression she was sporting something akin to amusement which normally would annoy him if it was directed towards him, but her’s was oddly comforting.

“It's alright... it happens sometimes. Nobody is perfect especially if they have had a long day or a really sucky day. And while I am not an expert on monsters I am guessing you are dealing with both. I am not sure how it is just a gut feeling I could be wrong... U-um… anyways I'll go and uh… wait in the other room.” Blinking unsure to what it was he was feeling he watched as the now flustered and bashful woman made a tactful retreat back to the dining room. '…… I am not sure what the hell is going on... but it seems that it may be possible I don’t have to be manipulative after all....'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Somehow knowing this leaves the confused destroyer of AU's equal parts relieved, and scared from emotions coming forth that he was not prepared to deal with.

* * *

‘Okay that was... something?’ She thought to herself quietly as she looked around the room she was in now again. She saw that while there was some normal furniture; there were some things replaced with what seemed to be his magic. Letting out a soft hum she ran her hand over the cloth over the table. She had never heard of someone able to make magic solid or permanent like this.   
  
  
‘He must be someone very powerful. A boss monster perhaps? Though I have a feeling it is something more than that… I should be looking for a way to get out, not be marveling at his magical abilities. He may not want to hurt me right now but that could change. Yes, the person that he killed would have likely killed me too or put me in a near death state. But that doesn’t mean I should be so calm… And yet here I am playing the part of a foolish person allowing for myself to be exposed and suffer.’ She frowned before closing her eyes, shaking her head to try to will herself to keep calm. Perhaps hearing things from his side before trying to run will help settle her conflicting feelings on the matter.   
  
  
“H-human. I have th-the quiches in the ov-ven. They s-should not be in m-much longer than th-thirty minutes.” She turned hearing his voice not having heard him enter the room and was surprised to see how close he was to her. Though she noticed he was keeping his distance she could feel the heat radiating off of him. Which she had noticed prior in the kitchen and when he first brought her to him with his magic. A slight blush came to her face and she was not sure why she was feeling so… flustered with these bubbly feelings in her gut. When she was thinking on escape moments prior before thinking better on it to wait for more information before acting.   
  
  
“O-oh um. Okay good. Great I mean. S-sorry I just.... Ahem. I’m sorry if I am being awkward I just… this is not how I planned my day going. Not that it is not bad I just… C-can we talk? Please?” She says glancing around the room an anxious energy taking over her as she fidgets confused with how she is feeling.   
  
  
“....... I-I suppose that is f-fair enough. If our roles w-were referred and I-I were a normal p-person like you I would want an-answers if I was s-saved by someone ki-killed a person in front of me a-and woke up to this.” She watched as he settled into one of the seats at the table and gestured for her to sit. She stared at him before looking to the chairs mentally debating on if this was wise. If she had made a mistake and should have tried to find a way out.

  
  


‘Well I made my bed. Suppose I should just continue to humor him and hope for the best.’ She thinks before sitting down. Hopefully that after talking she will have no reason to be worried about her safety. Even if it is a fool's hope, it is all that she has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. So far so good. They are both dork. What could _possibly_ go wrong?__


End file.
